sebfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris
Chris is the Crying child from fnaf 4, and he is the brother of Elizabeth (a k a Lucy afton)! he first appeared in fnaf 4, once he was ending up crying Early life Chris is the brother of Elizabeth, once he was a fan of Fredbears family diner in 1982! in that same year, Chris always gets bullied by his big brother and his friends, becoming nightmares in his dream! however, once at the party, he tried to confront his big brother that his Father William afton will be murdering more children, and he and his friends put Chris into Fredbears mouth for a big kiss, but he is crushed! after sometime, Chris was sent to the hospital, once he was unconscious for a moment, and then he was back to himself 2016? only 1 or 40 years after the bite of 83, Chris was later invited to Elizabeth's birthday party at Circus babys pizza world, however, she told him that she's planning Operation ice crush, and she walks off! after Elizabeth walks off, he hops into his friends, Coral and Sid, who start to chat about Sid's sister being killed by a Stormtrooper, and Chris said about it when it was terrible! next, they said that Coral's Mother is been drugged for getting her son adobted for drinking money again, and that she's dead for drugging suicide of the loss of Coral's brother, and the last next, was Chris's moment with a guy named Kieth! he plays board games with and spend sometime in the Casino, of coding a plan to prank on Keith's brother! while chatting, however, they were interrupted by a loud scream from Circus babys room! once they got inside to investigate, something was wrong! Elizabeth has gone missing and baby's eyes have truned black! Coral later goes over to take a look, but Chris stops him, saying that its a terrible thing to do that, but he refused and takes a quick look, but nothing happened (as the claw will comes out of Babys chest and it will kill them, it would be unsatisfied)! once investigating, they find a dropped ice cream on the floor with a splat of blood. Sid later takes a look, and that Elizabeth has died, and Chris later goes to tell William! once after the second bite of 83, William is forced to adobt Chris, because he needs drinking money, and he is taken to Foster care for a new parent, but they run out! once becoming a Junk dealer and working at a shopping mall, he is later hired by Crazy and madness by his own! once he got there, he later worked for the x wing academy with his friends Coral and Sid! during the battle on the Purple circle, Chris,Coral,Sid are mopping up the tie fighters to protect the bad and good users, but Coral is later hit by a tie bomber barrage of Concussion missiles, so as Sid,(who is been hit by a tie fighter iron cannon and is hit by a Concussion missile), but Chris stays behind and finishes off the fighters, but he see's a shuttle escaping, and he goes after it to take it down! while chasing it, the Purple circle goes boom, causing him to miss the target and later crash into the shuttle and fly out of control back to Earth! after crashing, he managed to survive the crash, but Coral's friend, Max, sacrificed himself during the battle! Chris watches the shuttle crash, and later goes after it to search, and finds some Hat axe gang troops and guards (and a imperial officer) (who was flying the shuttle)! after a gun fight, they try to strike him with a concussion missile, but fail, once Chris let them surrendor9 2017 only after the Battle of the Purple circle, he was present at the Battle in Goanimate fields after he heard that Elizabeth is still alive and has got her name replaced as Lucy afton, which Chris likes that name, and heard a breakdown at Gunpoint Outpost. after finding his remaining friends from the battle 1 year earlier, they hop into their x wings again and start mopping up the tie fighters again, but once the Star destroyer grounded shown up, Sid sacrifices himself, by carrying the nuclear doomsday device, and bombed it onto the bridge, killing Dark boris his crew and himself, as Chris and Coral all watch in horror 2018 after the death of Sid, Chris later finds a bad ass video game, created by the Gun group, and that he thinks it's a open world online multiplayer first person shooter, and it cost 500$, so he brought the money after paying his taxes, he finds that it's pre order, and it's comign Summer 2018, so he pre orders it instead it is unknown of what happened to chris, but by the time Thanos snapped his fingers, he is disintegrated along with the half life in the universe